Talk:Purity of Revenge
I cant get this mission ! Vilkas dont give the option to start the quest and just keep acting normal ! anyone know the code to start the quest ? Well theres a great bug in the console version where vilkas just chases you around and keeps talking to you, which in turn is keeping me from completeing this quest or fast traveling anymore. Getting the problem described on the page, but the setstage command isnt working for me. Also tried killing and ressurecting Vikas, but no results. Anyone have any ideas? 360 bug on this story arc. Having a similar problem on the 360 with this quest. Headed back to Jorrvaskr with the witches heads, saw the result of The Silver Hand attack, and was told by Vilkas that we'll be avenging Kodlaks death..and then he proceeds to wander around. No new quest has shown in my log, and if I talk to him, I am only given the option of training my Two-Handed skill or making small talk. Really hoping a patch is issued soon, because this is the first problem I have encountered and I really do love the game. I did, however, finish The Helmet of Windfrost quest (Its found in the same dungeon...same room as the fragments actually) so maybe having two quests active in the same area gltched it? (Dennis Citron (talk) 00:39, December 5, 2011 (UTC)) I have a similar problem as well i talked to Vilkas with a companion with me and never got the quest and he is no where to be found. (Kris Thumma) I cant locate the 3 bandits in the location mentioned to resurrect them, only able to resurrect 1 silver hand outside the Keep/Hold. Any ideas? 02:53, December 21, 2011 (UTC) I was having the no-quest problem on PS3. It definitely seems that the Helm of Winterhold quest is screwing things up, because I had not cleared the bandit fort -- I hadn't even been there -- but I did have that quest. I went back to a save just prior to killing the witches, went to the fort instead, stealthed through it without killing anyone, took the helm from the chest and delivered it to Winterhold. Then I went back and got a witch's head, and returned to Jorvaskr, and was able to get the next quest in the chain sucessfully. -- Rifflesby 05:51, December 31, 2011 (UTC) help? I've done the Blood's Honor quest, but I don't receive Purity of Revenge. I have the quest for the helm of windhelm but I haven't completed it, I haven't even been to the location. Vilkas won't give me the next quest and "setstage c05 1" isn't working. Any ideas, anyone? Auntarie (talk) 18:13, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Got it to start I was having problems on the xbox where the quest wouldn't start. I talked Vilkas, but he didn't give me any quests, so I left and did some Dark Brotherhood stuff, and later I went back to the Companion building and it started as soon as I went inside. Maybe it has to do with the timing, I don't know. Just check back from time to time. I also finished the helm quest before this, so maybe you need to do that first. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 19:37, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Multiple Followers for Quest I think that the followers page is also incorrect for this quest, but I'll post it here. Did anyone else find that when they talked to Vilkas and accepted the quest, thus gaining him as a quest follower, that their current follower was dismissed? I noticed this for Mjoll. Vilkas disappears SO i got the quest from him and we went to Driftshade refuge. We killed the silver hand that were outside the building. However, when I go to enter the building, Vilkas doesn't follow me. I went back outside and he wasn't there, but a moment later, it showed him leaving the building to follow me. I entered again and once again he wasn't following me. I leave and the same thing happens, it shows him "Leaving" the building. I figured just go and clear the place myself buI hear footsteps behind me as if he was there. Any tips? ---- It took him about 3 minutes but he eventually showed up. ----